


Fall Into The Darkside.

by SxDxB



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale x Supernatural Crossover, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: "What the hell did you do  Swee-" A hand covered in something red came up and covered the others mouth. "Don't freak out, Baby, I swear it's okay." Brown hues glanced toward the body that lay limp.





	Fall Into The Darkside.

**Author's Note:**

> A Riverdale and Supernatural Crossover.  
A first for me.  
Please enjoy and feel free to leave me some love!  
Comments and Kudo's appreciated

"What the hell did you do Swee-" A hand covered in something red came up and covered the others mouth. "Don't freak out, Baby, I swear it's okay." Brown hues glanced toward the body that lay limp. A normal person would scream, cry, try to escape. But him? Fangs slowly nodded to let his boyfriend know he wouldn't scream. Slowly Sweet pea removed his hand from the others mouth, now stained with the same crimson color from his lovers hand. 

"I thought you were done with this?" Fangs asked softly as he took in what had happened. Another body,another cleanup,another lie. Yet Fangs was fascinated by it all, the way Sweet Pea worked was horrifying but something drew him in, so he stayed. By now Fangs was in too deep to ever get out. 

"I was."Sweet Pea said as he leaned over the body."But this asshole came around asking questions."Brown hues scanned the features of the face, a brow arched as he brushed the corpses hair aside."Shoulda quit askin' me shit."he mumbled before checking the pockets for any I.D's.

"There's always gonna be questions Sweet Pea and you can't just kill everyone who comes a knockin'." Fangs knelt down on the opposite side of the body, looking over the corpse. 

"Maybe not, but, i'm not worried about it." he pulled out the wallet and tossed it to Fangs who caught it and took a peek inside."The more bodies ya rack up, the more people come lookin'."Fangs said as he looked through the wallet.

"What's the name?" Sweet Pea asked.

"Anthony Reid." Fangs glanced toward Sweet Pea then.

Sweet Pea was busy searching the body for anything vulnerable, his dog tags hanging as he leaned over Mr.Reid, hands covered in that crimson which tainted those clothes in a morbid piece of art that they'd be burning later. Fangs bit his lower lip as he studied his lovers face, reaching out he grabbed those tags and pulled him in closer, pressing a kiss to his lips. Sweet Pea nearly fell over but caught himself, his lips meeting Fangs.

"You promised me."Fangs whispered against his lips.

"I swear."Sweet Pea said as he cupped Fangs cheek. "I did it for us." he met Fangs brown eyes.

"What was he?" Fangs asked softly.

"Shape shifter."Sweet Pea sighed "Kill or b-" Sweet Pea was cut off with another kiss,which, he melted into. "Or be killed."Fangs whispered against his lips. Sweets nodded as he stood up, disappearing for a moment. He went to grab a couple things.

They wrapped the body in a tarp,waited until the dark of night, dragged said body outside, dumped gas on it before striking a match. Sweet Pea threw in the clothes he had ruined as Fangs watched the flames get higher, it wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last time. How could this be someones normal? Then again what was _normal_ anymore? 

At first Fangs didn't believe it. He didn't believe that the first _monster_ Sweet Pea killed was actually a _monster_, he thought Sweet Pea had snapped and that was that. It took Sweet Pea hours of talking Fangs out of calling the cops;explaining to him what the hell had happened and the hard proof? Vampires had fangs and that's exactly what Sweet Pea showed Fogarty, before they got rid of that corpse.

If they said anything to anyone, they'd both be locked up or put in the nuthouse. But _monsters_? _blood thirsty monsters_? Your worst _nightmares_? They were out there roaming the streets and waiting for the right moment to attack you, to drag you down to hell, to twist you and torment you until you become one of them. 

Hunting consisted of studying; if you didn't know how to kill the thing you were hunting, you'd end up dead yourself. It'd surprise most that Sweet Pea was actually really booksmart, he could remember things after a quick read and it was kinda hot-if you were to ask Fangs. There had been one too many '_study_' sessions that ended up with less clothes, a bed and plenty of heated kisses. Fangs had a thing for smart guys- could ya blame him?-

Eventually they had studied every lore book they could get their hands on, then, they started weapons training.They taught themselves how to use each and every weapon, they even made some of their own weapons. They had practice fights-some of which had resulted in _other activities. _They became some of the best hunters in Riverdale. Not quite at the Winchester level of skills. However, they were good.

So where'd that _promise _come from? 

One hunt had gone horribly wrong and Fangs almost lost Sweet Pea, he made him swear that they'd stop. But as every hunter knows-once you're in the life, you don't get to leave it so easily.

"We can't stop,can we?" Fangs asked as he leaned against Sweet Pea.

Sweet Pea wrapped his arm around Fangs, pulling him closer as they watched the fire."You want me to lie to you or do you want the truth?" 

"Truth." 

"No, babe, we stop? We die. We're in deep and we have a target on our asses now."Inhaling sharply brown hues never left the fire. 

"Wish i chose the lie.."Fangs whispered.

"The lie?"Sweet Pea looked toward him."Course we can leave the life and we never have to worry about it again."

Fangs met his gaze and reached up to stroke his cheek."If only." he said softly.

Sweet Pea searched his lovers face for a moment before turning toward him, he cupped both cheeks and pressed a deep kiss to his lips."I'd do anything to get us out of this life, you know that."He whispered."But, this?"he furrowed his brow."I'm not letting this life kill us." Fangs nodded as he listened to Sweets speak, he knew Sweet Pea meant every word. 

Sweet Pea was right; this was their life now and if they didn't fight?

They'd die. 


End file.
